


Soulmate AU/Confession/Lies

by HajimeTransgenders



Series: Komahina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angel komaeda, Fluff, Komahina Week, Komahina Week 2020, M/M, Soulmate AU, a little sad but it’s quickly resolved, cherubs matchmake in this, more soft, so don’t kill me sunny, technically cupid/cherub ko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajimeTransgenders/pseuds/HajimeTransgenders
Summary: It’s hard to tell but I do kind of reference the lies prompt! Sorry it’s a day late :( Im working on day 3 as this is uploading! Komaeda is a cherub who is tasked with matchmaking in a small town, where he meets Hinata, who is different from the other humans he’s been tasked with finding their soulmate!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Soulmate AU/Confession/Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of a more modernized cupid/cherub who does matchmaking on a personal level instead of the magic arrow stuff. If you can’t tell, I loosely based the soulmate mark off the red string of fate, but it’s more like a white light of... soulmate... thing... I imagine it to be like the two souls reaching for each other through the world.  
> Ps- I finally figured out where the series box is! Lol, I’m not the brightest. Hopefully I’ll get used to ao3 as I post more since I’ve (basically) finished school!  
> This is getting to be a long note, sorry! Hopefully I upload day 3 before sleeping tonight!!

There was an odd euphoria that came whenever Komaeda was successful on the first try. His life revolves around the satisfaction he got when two people found each other, with him walking away from a couple knowing surely they’ll be together for a long time. Pride swept through his body and surely made him glow, which he couldn’t even feel guilty for, since the hope of a perfect couple becoming one outweighed the small blasphemy.  
Even the other cherubs congratulated him on his perfect record. Unnecessary praise would be given to him when he came back to the heavens as the day came to a close.  
‘Must be luck!’ they would tell him, ‘Truly amazing! More than anyone else in the choir!’  
It made him shudder. Why praise him? He did nothing miraculous, it was his purpose. The joy he gained from connecting soulmates was nothing more than selfish excitement. An indulgence that should not be fed. Yet when he heard the other cherubs sing to him, there was no stopping the warm smile that crept upon his face.

Komaeda left the unassuming couple to talk, making his way out of the library in search for the nearest pair of soulmates to join. He had seen three in this one town, the other cherubs would sing of his ‘luck’ again giving him such a joyous place to find. His senses told him one soulmate was close, so he began the walk over to see his next half of a pair. Komaeda hoped the other half was near, or that their schedules matched up so he could plan how to introduce them without too much interference.  
He had just turned the corner to enter the spacious park where his next soulmate was when he stopped in his tracks. The human he had been looking for was sitting alone on a bench, engrossed in a thick book. He was beautiful, which komaeda thought most humans were, but this man was unconventionally attractive. Even as a cherub, he had to appreciate the man in front of him. Komaeda knew this soulmate worked out, if not by his perceptive abilities, but also from the way he held himself, or how his upper body was sturdy and tight against his shirt. He kept well groomed, face clean and obviously well taken care of, and his eyes were a strange shade of hazel that made them look nearly golden.

He was beautiful.

And there was an obvious white light connecting his soul to Komaeda's.

Dumbstruck, he stared at the human. This was absolutely inconceivable, even to a cherub as odd as Komaeda. These things just don’t happen. Soulmates are for two humans, meant to strengthen human evolution and cohabitation. Cherubs, no, any celestial being doesn't have a soulmate. They don’t have souls, it shouldn’t even be possible.  
This isn’t real.  
Komaeda was so warped in on his shock that he hadn’t noticed the human has moved until he was standing in front of the cherub.  
“Do you need something?” He shook Komaeda’s shoulder.  
His eyes felt heavy, weighed down by the intense light connecting them, spreading over them as their close proximity intensified the glow.

Stepping back, he forced himself to look at those golden eyes again. Something inside his chest felt like it was in pain, throbbing fast, making his chest fill with uneven thumps.  
“Sorry! I’m sorry,” he had to ignore it, “I’ve been looking for you but wasn’t sure how to introduce myself.” This wasn’t any different from his other tasks, he told himself.  
“I didn't mean to come off as rude.” He just had to find the real soulmate for this man. It had to be someone in this town, he was aware of it from the moment he came down to earth.

The human pulled his hand back and rubbed his neck, “It was a little weird but you didn’t look like– I mean you don’t look like someone sketchy.”  
His smile didn’t help Komaeda rationalize the situation. In fact, the feeling in his chest got more intense. Was this something humans feel often?

“Again, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t doing anything anyways. What’s your name?”

The calm look he gave came off as intense, it was hard to tell which was harder to look away from, the blinding light or those eyes.

“Nagito Komaeda. Yours?”

“You’ve been looking for me but don’t know my name? What’s up with that?”  
He laughed, which made Komaeda stop whatever excuse he was about to use. More. His ears begged, more, more. This man is no different from any other human, he tried to convince himself. Komaeda just shrugged, mouth unable to find the words to speak.

“Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you, Nagito.” Hajime gripped one of Komaeda’s hands and shook it firmly before letting go. “What’s up? You said you had business with me, yeah?”

“You may not believe this,” he couldn’t make any excuse, “but try to keep an open mind.” Something about Hajime made him unable to fabricate a story. It’s just another soulmate, he lied to himself, his soulmate must be in the city. Someone human, someone who isn’t Komaeda. No matter what the white light surrounding them meant to the cherub.

* * *

Keeping his hands off Hajime proved to be a difficult task throughout the day.

“You’re sure they live in this town? It’s not that big, and there’s billions of people on earth.” Said human sat defeated in another cafe booth, drinking his second cup of tea for the day. The sun seemed to drip into the horizon, flooding the shop in a warm and hazy orange.

“Be patient. My senses are never wrong. Cherubs don’t take their tasks lightly.” Komaeda sat opposite Hajime, pushing around the ice in his water, watching people take orders at the counter. “Faith is an important virtue.”

Hajime seemed uninterested in the steady flow of people entering and exiting, watching Komaeda’s hand move the straw around his glass.  
“I'm not doubting your word. It just seems like you’re not really looking.”  
His head turned to fully look at the human. Mouth slightly open.  
“It’s almost like you don’t want to find my soulmate.” Hajime picked up a sugar cube from the saucer, gently turning it in his hand.  
Yet those golden eyes stayed locked on Komaeda’s hand, which made his chest start to beat fast again.  
“Or,” he dropped the cube into his tea, which had barely been touched, “you’ve already found them.”

Ice clinked around as Komaeda lost grip on the straw and nearly spilled his water, grabbing it before anything was able to fall out.  
“What are you saying? Why–“

“Is there something wrong with them?” He looked up to stare at Komaeda with those golden eyes. They were like flood lights shining onto things the cherub had been burying since they met that morning.  
“Are they some kind of criminal? Am I soulmates with a murderer?” Hajime’s voice cracked. Komaeda’s chest ached.  
“What is it? Sex trafficking? Mafia? Do they sell organs on the black market?” 

“Stop,” he couldn’t look away from the awful face Hajime was making, the light he tried so hard to ignore wrapped around him like chains.

“No, what is it? Are they some kind of serial killer?”

“Please.”

“Am I so horrible that I deserve to be with a bloodthirsty monster?”

“Hajime–“

“Do they want to kill me too? Is that why you stared at me like that? Were you feeling sorry for the poor loser who was going to be killed by their own soulm–“

“Shut up!” Komaeda stood up from his seat. “It’s me! Okay? I’m your soulmate!” He couldn’t handle it anymore, everything crumbling when he saw how miserable Hajime was. It physically pained him, tears burning the corners of his eyes as he shouted.

Hajime stared at him as if Komaeda slapped him.  
“What?”

He walked around the table and grabbed the human’s arm, pulling him outside to the alley behind the store.

“I knew the whole time. How could I not? You were sitting there reading and I saw the light connecting us.” He let go of Hajime, “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, but I didn’t know what to do. Cherubs aren’t supposed to even have soulmates!” 

“So you tried to find someone else?” No, no, the look on Hajime’s face was horrible. He looked confused, hurt. This isn’t what he wanted. Take it back. Stop.

“No, I didn’t. I don’t know. I couldn't understand.” Nothing made sense anymore, Komaeda’s senses were filled with light and gold and laughter he starved for.  
“I told myself I was doing my task, helping you find your soulmate. But I couldn’t go through with actually searching.” He held himself, trying desperately to not fall apart, “My heart already knew who you were destined to be with. I selfishly held onto the thought of being with someone as beautiful as you. That someone like me could deserve this miracle.”

“Nagito…”

“I’m the horrible one, keeping you from the truth. For being the one destined to be yours. I couldn’t imagine the way it feels to know fate gave you such a worthless–“ Komaeda found himself pinned to the wall, a small yelp escaped his mouth as the rest of his words fell away.

“Don’t– don’t say that about yourself.” Hajime stared at him, more serious than he’d been all day. But his hands were gentle on Komaeda’s arms, resting there to let him know he could get out if he wanted.  
“You’re not worthless.”  
Komaeda opened his mouth to correct him.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“I–What?”  
“We’re soulmates, so I can kiss you, right?”

He couldn’t even bring himself to argue, not when Hajime looked so determined. He just nodded, his brain felt like static.

Hajime’s face softened, breathing out a sigh as he stepped closer to the cherub. One of his hands dropped from Komaeda’s arm to slip behind his head to cushion him from the brick wall. All Komaeda could do is watch as their faces got closer, his chest felt like it was about to burst. 

Then their lips met. Filling his chest with something different, heavy and warm. It spread through his entire body, moving his hands to grab at Hajime’s face, pulling him closer, gripping his hair. His body begged, more, it cried, more, and more. Komaeda couldn’t stop himself this time, pressing his body against the human, his soulmate.  
His soulmate.  
How foolish of him to think he could deny fate, or keep himself from the beautiful man currently tugging his waist in closer, wrapping both arms around the cherub to securely pull him in.

They fit perfectly, just like Komaeda knew they would.

Once both of them had run out of breath, they pulled back reluctantly. Komaeda shook in Hajime’s arms, pressing his face against his neck, refusing to acknowledge the tears threatening to fall on his soulmate’s shirt.

“You know, I don’t care that you're not human. Now that I have you, I don’t intend to let you go.”

His grip on Hajime’s back tightened as he buried his face further into his neck, wiping his wet eyes, giving up on holding in his cries. He felt Hajime’s hand rub his back.

“I wouldn’t call this first date a failure, but it could’ve gone better,” he felt lips leave light kisses on his head, “so would you like to go for dinner with me tomorrow? I’ll be sure to treat you like a gentleman.” 

Komaeda just laughed. A small, tired sound. He nodded, exhaustion seeping in after the day’s events. Hajime felt his arms loosen and picked him up effortlessly, pressing his face lightly against Komaeda’s.  
“Let’s go home, you need to rest up.”  
He was too tired to think about what Hajime meant when he said home, as if it were both of theirs. His senses were filled with light and gold and the feeling of lips on his that he couldn’t wait to feel again.


End file.
